Gold VS LANCE
by Megaer
Summary: Oneshot. Gold triumph over many obstacles: His Rival,The Gyme Leaders of Johoto,Giovanni,Team Rocket and the Elite Four and now all he has to do is beat the Champion Lance


Gold excitedly ran through the earned 8 badges, stopped Team Rocket and defeated the Elite entered the champion's room and sees...Lance at the end of the Room? 'What is lance doing here? Where is RED?' Gold thought to himself as the golden eyed 10 year old looked at Lance.

"I've been waiting for you Gold.I knew that you would reach me...eventually with your skills as a is no need for words only speak the language of battle will determine weather you're strong enough to take my tittle,Now I,Lance The Dragon master and Jhoto League Master,accept your challenge."Lance said as he strikes a pose and sends out a gyarados into answers with his own Red Gyarados that he caught in the Lake of two water/flying type pokemon use Surf ,doing little damage to each 's Gyarados uses slithers and dances left and right,causing a rain on the caused Gold to use his signature grin and utter just one word: fired a wicked Thunderbolt on Lance's Gyarados,thus knocking it recalls Gyarados back to it's pokeball.

"That was quite the smart move Gold but do you think that your Gyarados can defeat this?" Lance said a she sends out an Aerodactyl into simply uttered one word to Aerodactyl: Hyper Beam. Aerodacyl fired a beam of whaite glowing energy from it's mouth,landing a powerful hit on Gyarados almost knocking her was about to recall Gyarados back into her pokeball but received a glare from the shiny water/flying type Poké fired a Hydro Pump at Aerodactyl and missed...somehow,giving Earodactyl enough time to recover and summon a bunch of rocks to use Ancient Power and use the move,landing a hit on Gyarados, knocking her recalls Gyarados back into her pokeball "You did good Gyarados. Just take a really great rest girl."Gold said as he looked at Lance and took out another pokeball and sends out an Ampharos into fires a thunder from the jewl on her tail and lands a super effective critical hit,almost knocking it took out a full restore from his...cape? and sues it on Earodactyl,fully recovering it's vitality.

"What the heck!? He has a full restore!" Both Gold and Ampharos said at the same time. "Well Gold you CAN'T BE THE CHAMPION OF THE Pokémon League without SPAMMING FULL RESTORES!" Lance said as Gold sighs at this...

After Multiple spamming of Full Restores Later...

Lance and Gold Recall their defeated Poké recalled Sudowoodo,who took Ampharos's place in the battle after she fainted from a Rockslide while Lance recalls his Aerodactyl. Lance takes out another Pokeball "Now Pokémon that's on this pokeball is the offspring of one of Red's pokemon and he is quite a feisty one." Lance said as he sends out a Charizard into battle. Gold looks at the Charizard and then sends out his first Pokémon,his first partner,the first member on his team. The symbol that represents his progress as a trainer...Typhlosion! The two fire type starter Pokémon charged at Each other,Charizard with Slash and Typlhosion with Thunderpunch ,both moves hit and then Typlhosion curls up into a ball and charges right at Charizard with Rollout as Charizard fires a Hyper Beam at Typhlosion,who uses Flamethrower on himself,covering him in flames as he takes the Hyper Beam and hits Charizard ,landing super effective hit and 's Pokedex makes a loud dinging knew what this sound was: his Pokémon's vitality is low and he ran out of Full Restores and Revives after he defeated uses Wing Attack on Typlhosion who didges and goes for a Dynamic Punch,the fighting type move,while not being too effective landed the finishing out quickly recalls Typlhosion back into his Pokeball and sends his Togetic while Lance sends out a Dragonite .Togetic looks at Dragonite and starts to wag his finger and then he fired an Ice Beam,landing a super effective hit on Dragonite that did times four begins to flap his wings causing A blizzard ,freezing Toge kiss and then Dragonite caused a twister,knocking him down and out of the battle leaving Gold with just one Pokémon left.

"You know something Gold? You're the third Trainer that forced me to use one of my Dragonites and now this is the only have one Pokémon left" Lance said As Gold threw his last Pokémon out of her pokeball and into the battle...his own comparature to Lance's Dragonite they were just about the same size. Gold's Dragonite opened her mouth and fired a breath of Draconic Energy right at Lance's Dragonite,which is then followed with an Icepunch,freezing it and then going for a Twister,knocking it recalls his Dragonite... and sends out another Dragonite. "Oh Come on ANOTHER DRAGONITE YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" Gold said A Lance's second Dragonite begins the battle with Thunder Wave And Tunder,heavily damaging and paralyzing Gold's Dragonite before she even made a 's Dragonite Quickly tried to Use Blizzard but it Missed Lance's Dragonite as it used Hyper Beam on her.

"Qucikly Dragonite Give that Beam right back at it with Iron Tail!"Gold quickly said to his Dragonite as she does as told,deflecting the Hyper Beam with Her Iron Tail and then she charged right at it with Iron Tail and hits it and then uses Twister to land Super effective damage on it and then uses Wing Attack,once again doing little Lance's Dragonite uses Twister,sendingGold's Dragonite Flying right to a 's Dragonite gets up and uses Fire Punch on Lance's Dragonite,burning it and then using Slam,knocking it recalls his second Dragonite and takes out another Pokeball. "Oh let me guess you have ANOTHER DRAGONITE?" Gold sarcastically said causing Lance to nod,much to his irritation and dismay "I was being Sarcastic..."Gold said as Lance sends out his third Dragonite. "I know." Lance said,smirking as his Third Dragonite fired a Kaji symbol made out of pure fire,hitting and knocking out Gold's recalls Dragonite back into her pokeball and sends out Typhlosion into Typhlosion's condition Lance threw a Full Restore to Gold,who catches it and uses it on his starter,healing him to full fires a combinationof Flamethrower and Fire Blast,landing a critical hit as Lance's THIRD Dragonite uses Hyper Beam, which is then followed by a Powerful Outrage ,doing a lot of damage to gets up and sues Double Edge as Lance's Dargonite Uses Outrage,the moves clash and cause an the smoke clears...Typhlosion is shown to be standing while Lance's Dragonite is knocked recalls his third and last Dagonite back into it's Pokeball.

"...It's over...But I feel an odd feeling.I'm not feeling mad that I lost,In fact I actually feel happy that I that I just witness the rise of a great new champion...Whew you are truly powerful Pokémon didn't battle by completely following your orders they battled. on their own. As if you seem to have so much trust and Faith into him.I know that as a trainer you and your Pokemon will grow strong." Lance said to Gold,who hugs Typhlosion happily.

"Now Gold follow me" Lance said as he went to an open door behind him as Gold recalls his starter back to his Pokeball and followed Lance in to a room was filled with photos of previous champions, a computer connected to a big Dark blue console with a monitor and six holes that are meant to hold pokeballs

"Wait Lance...Is this place whatI think it is?" Gold asked Lance,who nodded in conformation. "Yes is the Hall of 's been quite a while since I last saw this room. As you probably know this is the room where we honor Pomeon League Champions and their Pokémon for all of now,here,today we witness the rise of a new champion.A trainer who feels and shows compassion for pokemon and those around him in cluding trust and faith towards Pokémon.A trainer who succeeded through perseverance and determination .This new Champion is one of Greatness and will represent the Jhoto Region well! Gold,allow me to register you and your partners into the hall of fame" lance said as Gold handed the former champion his pokeballs and Gold and his pokemon are registered into the hall of fame...


End file.
